callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Defending the Pointe
"Defending the Pointe" is the eighteenth level in Call of Duty 2. Characters *Bill Taylor (Playable) *Randall *Donald McCloskey *Braeburn Walkthrough Getting Started You'll spawn in the crossroads from the previous level. Troops have surrounded you, so you will have to fight them back. In front of you are some goodies, such as an MP44, Mk2 grenades, and a BAR. Take whatever you want, then get to the path in front of you and being firing at the incoming troops with your rifle. There's a machine gun on the right, so feel free to man it if you want to. The troops will throw a smoke grenade, but keep on firing. Eventually, you will be told to defend another side. Go back to the crossroad and take a left. Again, keep on firing. Target the half-track on the right so that it stops firing its MG42. Keep on firing until you are told to fall back to the mini-maze. Go to the top of the hill the mini-maze is on, get on the right (from the farm entrance) and start firing, or skip this part and go into the large house overlooking the area with the .30 cal. Make sure to pay attention to the right side, as troops tend to hide at the walls there and pot-shot you. Eventually, a smoke grenade will be deployed, but do not stop! Even after its down you will still have to take out more. After the screen is down, occasionally look to the left to assure that there are no troops near you there because they tend to ambush you there. Eventually, you will be told to provide covering fire with a machine gun while your allies are falling back. Go back to the farm, take a left to inside the house, get to the end, go up the stairs on your left and get near the windows to find the machine gun. Inside the house are Stielhandgranate grenades, an MP44 on both levels, and a G43 on the top level. Take whatever you need, then open fire on the troops with the .30 on the top floor and keep firing until one of your allies tells you to stop. When you are told to do so, get off, go down the stairs, and get near the door. It'll open up revealing a troop. Take him out, go outside, and take a left until you see the second doorway on your right. Go in and you will see troops at the other end of the room, past the doorway. There's a respawner beyond it, but you cannot shut it down, so you will have to bolt when there's a break. When there is one, go out of the building, take a left, go through the ruins, past the gate, and into the trench beyond the holes in front of you. Image:defspawn.png|Spawn Image:defdefend1.png|Point 1 Image:defdefend2.png|Point 2 Image:deftoss.png|Aat point 2, the player must throw grenades, so that it is possible to reach the troops in the back. Image:defminimaze.png|At the top of the mini-maze Image:deftofarm.png|Going to the machine gun Image:defhouse1.png|Going upstairs Image:defmg.png|The machine gun Image:defdoorguy.png|The troop that opens up the door Image:deftohouse2.png|Going to the second house Image:defhouse2.png|The second house Image:deftofield.png|Going to the field Falling Back Now you will have to control the troop hordes again. Fire at them and toss grenades at them when they get into the holes. They'll deploy another smokescreen, but keep on firing. Scavenge as much ammo as you can from dead allies. When a tank arrives, you will have to leave. At the trench, take a right and follow it to the end. At the end, get up and follow your allies to the concrete area from the previous level. Again, you will have to hold off troops. This time, you will get reinforcement in five minutes. Start firing at the troops while they are approaching. Near you are two Thompsons, a Garand and two MK2 grenades. Eventually, the troops will start coming in through the trenches, so start checking them. After about three minutes, you will be overrun and have to retreat to the last bunker you took out in the previous mission. Along the way are two BARs, so pick 'em up if you want them. When you get to the bunker, go into the room ear the bunker's entrance. There are some Thompsons, a BAR and a few MK2 grenades laying around, so you will be stocked up. At the end of the room, go through the doorway on the left and keep going until you see a collapsed side of the tunnel. Take out your SMG and mow down the troops that come in. Don't get near the ruins, because some troops like to stay above ground and fire at you from below or charge you from the top and suddenly appear in front of you. Keep this up until there's less than a minute left. When it's that time, you will have to put a smoke grenade on top of the bunker, or you will get blown away with the troops. Get to the top from the ruins, do an 180 turn then start going forward until you get near the bunker's top. Get there and press the use key on the flashing grenade. Afterward, smoke will start coming from the grenade. Go back to where you were before and wait until the timer ends. When it does, allies will carpet-bomb the area and come in on tanks. When the tanks are in, you will exit the level. Image:deftrench1.png|The trench Image:deftotrench1.png|Going to the concrete area Image:deftotrench2.png|Going to the concrete area Image:deftrench2.png|At the concrete area Image:deftobunker3.png|Going to the last bunker Image:defbunker3.png|Going to to the destroyed hallway Image:defattackhere.png|Attacking Image:deftosmoke.png|To the smoke grenade area Image:defexit.png|Exiting Image:defouch.png|Allied tanks kill if the player run in front of them. Weapon Loadout Trivia * At the end of the mission, the player will hear the memorial speech delivered by former US President Ronald Reagan at the 40th anniversary of the battle in 1984. * In-game, the level is called "Retreat? We're advancing in a different direction". * The weapon the player had in the last mission will be carried to this mission, with filled ammunition. * The easter egg piano that was in the last mission is still found when the player goes up to the machine gun in the farmhouse, and it still can play. Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels